High by the beach
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Tu nombre es Terushima Yuuji y vas en el tren en dirección a Yokohama, vas a ver a Kyotani, pero la verdad es que no sabes muy bien por qué vas. - TeruTani dramatico bcs yes.


**NA: Pues el otro día estaba escuchando Lana del Rey, High in the beach y se me ocurrió esta historia. Sinceramente es un poco floja, pero recibí un MP pidiéndome más TeruTani dramático y bueno, qué más da, últimamente solo escribo cosas idiotas de One Piece en mi otra cuenta, así que es una buena excusa para no tener esta tan abandonada. :p**

* * *

" _All I wanna do is get high by the beach_ _  
_ _Get high by the beach get high_ _  
_ _All I wanna do is get by by the beach_ _  
_ _Get by baby, baby, bye bye_ _  
_ _The truth is I never bought into your bullshit_ _  
_ _When you would pay tribute to me_ _  
_ _'Cause I know that_ _  
_ _All I wanted to do was get high by the beach_ _  
_ _Get high baby, baby, bye bye"_

 _Lana del Rey – High By the Beach_

* * *

Ibas en el tren la primera vez que viste aquel grafiti, exactamente igual que ahora pero podrías decir que ya no eres la misma persona que aquel día. Kyotani estaba sentado a tu lado y olía a una mezcla de marihuana con ropa sucia y aquel desodorante de moda que intentaba cubrir que no se había cambiado de ropa en dos o tres días. Te gustaba que hiciera aquellas cosas, aunque él creía que tú no lo notabas, claro. Para él Terushima era un idiota y bueno, tienes que admitirlo, si eres un poco idiota.

Lees las palabras de color rosa fucsia y azul cobalto del grafiti. "Kiss her, its now or never". Te parece una chorrada de mensaje a pesar de que estéticamente es placentero por cómo están elegidos los colores. Tienes que asumir que en el momento en el que lo viste por primera vez no te produjo la misma sensación, pues en aquel momento te gustó bastante más, haciendo que te dejaras llevar. No es que te arrepientas de las cosas que han pasado, pero es posible que si volvieras atrás hicieras las cosas diferente. Te dices eso como si fueras alguien reflexivo que intenta mejorar, pero también sabes que es mentira, una mentira tan grande como el templo de Kioto. Harías todo prácticamente igual, porque eres así, un puto desastre que está muy cómodo en su propia piel.

Ahora mismo te diriges a la playa de Yokohama. Has quedado allí con Kyotani pero no tienes muy claro que esta cita repentina tenga mucho sentido para ti. A pesar de todo vas. Lejos de lo que cualquiera pueda pensar, no es porque guardes esperanza de que el mundo sea un cuento de hadas y seáis felices para siempre. Simplemente te da igual y tampoco pierdes nada por ir. Dicho así, suenas muy hastiado, y en parte es verdad, pero no es tan importante. Solo es como un murmullo pesado en tu cabeza, un sonido que sabes apagar cuando es necesario.

Aquel día, cuando viste el grafiti por primera vez, te lanzaste. Llevabas toda la tarde pensando en besar a Kyotani. Te gustaba, o más que eso, habías perdido la cabeza profundamente por él. Si te hubiera dicho "salta" tú solo hubieras contestado "¿A qué altura?" sin cuestionarte nada de nada. Así de idiota eres a veces, no piensas y solo te dejas llevar por el impulso del "hazlo". Es una mala interpretación del eslogan de Nike, pero así funciona tu cabeza "Just do it".

Repasas con el dedo índice evocando un poco aquel beso. Los labios de Kyotani no sabían bien, pero te apetecían tanto que te gustó su contacto reseco y su resabor a tabaco. Recuerdas como tus manos se colaron por su camiseta y el tacto cálido de su piel. Kyotani es un poco pasivo, así que a pesar de su puñetero mal carácter, se dejó besar. No sabes si debido a esa pasividad o a que realmente quería. Quizá si no lo hubieras besado todo hubiera sido distinto, si te hubieras mantenido al margen. Casi puedes recordar todo el corriente eléctrico que te recorrió el cuerpo la única vez que le viste sonreír y te resultó una sonrisa genuina. Es triste pensar que para ti él es todo una jodida pantomima después de casi dos años, pero tampoco puedes hacer nada al respecto, así que simplemente lo dejas estar.

En cualquier caso no es que pienses que besarle fue un error, pero en parte sí que podrías decir que lo fue. Porque tú sabias que él salía con aquel tipo con cabeza de cebolla que no recuerdas bien como se llamaba. Yahaba, sí, o Hayaba, algo así. Te importa un pito como le puso su puta madre.

Cuando piensas en ello a veces aun tienes un leve sabor agridulce en la boca, pero la verdad es que cada vez es más leve y cada vez te importa menos. Es curioso darte cuenta de que eso te duele un poco, pero la verdad sea dicha, pensar en ello tampoco va a ayudar. Así que vas a ver a Kyotani, pero asumes que solo es porque te dejará fumar de su hierba gratis, quizá hasta te la puedas llevar a casa.

Te preguntas de forma hipotética si es posible que aún te guste Kyotani un poquito, pero cuando esa idea entra a tu cabeza solo puedes empezar a reírte a carcajadas. El señor que tienes sentado delante te mira confundido porque te ríes como si te hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo. "Bueno, tío, es que en parte es un gran chiste" te dices a ti mismo. Porque no es cómo si no pudiera seguir gustándote el perro loco, pero sería muy imbécil por tu parte.

Suenan las alarmas del tren, avisándote de que has llegado a Yokohama y bajas con pausada acción. Miras tu reloj digital de pulsera y ves que llegas tarde, pero lejos de importarte te da completamente igual.

Caminas a paso lento, mientras piensas en cómo te ha mareado con su indecisión, y cuando la tomó la ausencia de comunicación de esta tampoco te ayudó demasiado a entenderla de una forma asertiva. Para ti era fácil, solo te ibas a adaptar a lo que te pidiera, porque solo tenías claro que querías que estuviera presente en tu vida. Ya no, sinceramente ahora te la pela. La presencia de las cucarachas es inevitable en según qué lugares, así que asumes que existan y todo eso, pero está lejos de la idea de querer invitarlas a vivir contigo.

Llegas a la playa, que está bastante desierta, lo cual es lógico. No debéis estar a más de 5 grados de temperatura, y además el cielo está tan nublo que en cualquier momento se va a poner a llover. Le ves allí sentado en la arena, como un niño pequeño que hace dibujos sobre esta mientras espera y casi despierta tu lado más tierno. "Yo no tengo de eso", te dices mientras te acercas y te sientas a su lado con parsimonia.

—¿Qué hay? — dices arqueando las cejas y te fijas en que lleva el ojo morado. Está hecho un asco y asumes por qué, pero no es como si eso despertara tu compasión lo más mínimo. Ya gastó el cupo, y te molesta que sea así en parte, pero también te da completamente igual.

—No tengo donde quedarme a dormir — dice mirándote fijamente. Se te hace estúpidamente raro que te pida ayuda pero en parte es lo que está haciendo y eso te deja completamente confundido. Tú no has venido a ser amable, sabes que no es lo que te puedes permitir en tu cuota de amistad con él.

—Lo siento — dices encogiéndote de hombros y observas como él saca algo de hierba de su bolsillo a la par que tu sacas algo de papel de liar.

Este ritual antes era más coherente.

No estás melancólico, pero por si acaso intentas recordar el último día en el que os visteis. Hace más de dos meses y no estabas muy fino que se dice, pero haces el esfuerzo. Estabais en su casa, o lo que tú creías que era su casa. No había calefacción, apenas un calefactor eléctrico enchufado a la corriente. Ese detalle te marcó especialmente porque hacía un frío que pelaba y estabais pegados, sentados en aquel colchón tirado en el suelo y envueltos en aquella manta de lana de color naranja. Ni siquiera tenías la luz encendida, porque el calefactor gastaba un aterradora cantidad de energía eléctrica que quizá no podría pagar cuando se tradujera a yenes.

No llevabais nada de ropa debajo de la manta, por lo que os dabais calor al contacto de piel con piel. Tú eras genuinamente feliz, joder, y eso que no habías comido nada en las últimas 18 horas. Te daba completamente igual a pesar del rugido de tu estomago que no dejaba de decir "¡Eh!" y de tu piel de gallina, además de que te caías de sueño porque habías ido allí después del trabajo.

La sensación del pelo de Kyotani sobre tu hombro y su aliento rozándote la piel, mientras movías tus manos por debajo de la manta. Estabais colocados y le estabas masturbando, era una sensación bastante genial. Si lo piensas, un diez sobre diez sería exagerar un poquito, pero casi casi.

Recuerdas el detalle de su boca entreabierta, jadeando algunas palabras que sinceramente no almacenaste en tu memoria y sus entornados ojos solo iluminados por aquella luz rojiza del calefactor. Quizá si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en aquel momento sí serías nostálgico, pero claro eso solo pasa en los cuentos de hadas. Vale, en cuentos de hadas un poco raros, pero es que tú no eres tampoco un príncipe azul que se diga.

No sabes en qué momento la pesada puerta de madera pintada de blanco se abrió, y entró aquel tipo. Yahaba. Al principio dirigió sus pasos impasibles a la cocina solo mirando de soslayo. A ti te daba igual, no tenías ni idea de quien era y aunque te pudiera parecer algo incómodo te importaba un carajo quien fuera. Supongo que te asustó un poco cuando apareció de vuelta y agarró a Kentaro por el pelo. Lo arrastró fuera del colchón y lo empujó contra la estantería cercana. Varios libros cayeron sobre él. El ruido resonó en tu cabeza entremezclando algún grito de ira del cabeza cebolla ese con el estruendo de los golpes.

Tu mente estaba bastante turbia, llevabas sin dormir más de 48 horas, así que tu capacidad de reacción fue bastante lenta. Quizá fue cuando Kyotani empezó a gritar que te levantaste casi de forma intuitiva. Tus movimientos eran torpes, pero tú te notabas ligero, más ligero que nunca, así que te lanzaste a golpear a aquel tipo. Sí él podía pegar a Kentaro, tú podías pegarle a él. Era como una ley escrita a sangre y fuego en tu cabeza, ojo por ojo.

Imitando al mismo cabeza de cebolla, antes de que le propinara otra patada a Kyotani, le agarraste del pelo y le echaste hacía atrás mientras interponías tu rodilla sobre su espalda. Te colocaste sobre él después de dejarlo caer sobre el suelo y le golpeaste varias veces. Irónicamente no podías parar de reírte, cosas de ir drogado, pero todo te parecía la mar de divertido. Supones que dejó de parecértelo cuando te golpearon a ti.

Lo siguiente que recuerdas era estar en la calle, solo con unos calzoncillos en la mano y el abrigo. Tenías un brazo roto y más de un hematoma. Cuando llamaste por teléfono a Kyotani los siguientes meses ni siquiera te contestó. Al principio pensaste que estaba muerto, así que miraste las necrológicas varias veces antes de volver al piso. Y efectivamente, no la había palmado. En tu actividad de espía o acosador, según como se mire, observaste como el tipo estaba radiante. Caminaba por la calle con aquella cara de pocos amigos y parecía seguir su día a día con completa normalidad.

Quizá tendrías que haber hecho más preguntas. Te dices eso ahora que le miras ahí sentado sobre la arena, pero la verdad sea dicha, no es como si a él le hubiera importado tu estado físico o mental después de aquello ¿Por qué tendría que haberte importado más a ti? No, no, más preguntas hubieran estado de más, exactamente igual que ahora. Por eso simplemente te lías el porro delante de él y te relajas sin mediar palabra. Carece de importancia.

—Supongo que quieres alguna explicación o…— Kyotani tiene la vista fija en el mar pacifico, no te devuelve la mirada y eso lo hace todo más fácil. Sobre todo cuando empiezas a reírte ante la idea de que a estas alturas te dé una explicación.

El agua se mece con cierta violencia y puedes apreciar los diferentes colores de esta mientras se revuelve y el viento la hace saltar más y más.

— Nah, yo solo quiero colocarme en la playa y luego volver a casa — dices cuando paras de reírte. Has elegido esas palabras completamente a consciencia y sabes que él ha entendido el mensaje. No te hace falta mirarle para saber que lo ha comprendido.

Está sentado a tu lado aun cuando le escuchas algo parecido a un lloriqueo. Es en esos momentos en los que te gustaría mucho ser alguien empático, saber olvidar las cosas malas e incluso ser una persona compasiva. Pero a pesar de todo no eres así.

Te estiras en la arena, notando el contacto frío de la superficie sobre tu espalda y entonces le miras. Está sentado, hecho un ovillo y te asalta cierta curiosidad por saber el resto de la historia, pero no. Tú ya has hecho suficiente historia con él.

—Lo siento, en serio — dices como él que pone una tirita en un corte que claramente necesita puntos. Te preguntas de algún modo si eres alguien despiadado, pero ciertamente no lo eres más que él.

Y en parte te duele saber que ya no te importa, pero no es menos cierto por eso. Ya no te importa una mierda.


End file.
